No Hostility
by Machlassie
Summary: With the intent to escape the rain in mind, Mitsurugi makes his way towards a village to seek shelter for the night. However, just hours before his arrival, the village had an unexpected visitor who saved them from a demon onslaught. When Mitsurugi comes face-to-face with this familiar demon huntress, will the flames of battle ignite or will it be the sparks of love that kindle?


**No Hostility**

**A/N: Behold! My SoulCalibur debut story. I was digging through my pile of games when I came upon my SoulCalibur IV and then a light bulb went off, bringing birth to this fanfic. Y'know, I've always wondered why Namco never paired Taki and Mitsurugi. I mean they brought up my hopes; always making Taki chase him down and all. Well anyways, I hope you enjoy and I'd like to know what you guys think. I will also apologize beforehand for out-of-character behavior and typos. **

The once gentle pitter-patter of the rain was soon becoming a violent storm as the winds picked up and the fierce lightning - accompanied by the roaring thunder - pierced the skies.

With the rain splashing mud onto his sandaled feet and dirtying the hem of his hakama, a dark-haired samurai maneuvered his way through the pitch-black forest, his irritation rising with each second of being out in this dreadful weather. Even a hardened man such as himself found such conditions unbearable and he had already made it a goal that before night would arrive, he would find a village to spend the night and possibly treat himself to a drink.

He had been following the river for a few hours now; hoping that at the end would be the village he was currently wishing for. It was hard to distinguish what time it was with the dark clouds blocking out the celestial heavens above, but with the drop in temperature, the ronin could already guess that behind those ominous gray puffs, was the silver moon. If he didn't find a town in the next hour, he was prepared to settle down beneath a tree and wait out the storm. Surely at this rate, the weather couldn't get much worse.

Just as that thought of sleeping out in the storm struck his mind, he reached a drop. Following the path of the stream, he watched as the water ran down from the grassy cliff he stood on, through a green field littered with henhouses, to at last reach its destination at a rice field. A smile formed on his rough features. Guess there was no need to make alternate plans.

As he was approaching the town, the sickening smell of blood and rotting meat reached his nose. It was true that while he had been examining the town from above, he had not seen a single human, but with the rain being as relentless as it was, that wasn't to come as any surprise. Not only that, but Mitsurugi, after fighting in the war and witnessing all the bloodshed, had adapted the ability to detect death and danger – a sixth sense of a sort. Yet he didn't seem to sense anything out of place.

Despite his senses not reacting to the strange smells permeating the air, he kept a firm grip on his Shishi-Oh and proceeded to enter the village with caution. Longhouses, built from the trees of the nearby forest, neatly lined the dirt path he walked on and as he took a quick glimpse at some of them, he noticed that the interior was lit with an oil lamp, a sign that a villager was still awake.

There hadn't seem to be any sort of danger lurking about; roads were clean of any blood and body parts, houses were undamaged, and the baskets of fruits, vegetables and rice were untouched. However, that rotten stench had gotten his curiosity piqued and despite his want for shelter from this dreaded weather, his desire for a fight greatly outweighed the prior. Usually, death meant a fallen warrior to another, and if that had been the case here…

Like a street dog sniffing out a fresh loaf of bread, Mitsurugi followed his nose through the streets until it had led him to a storehouse in which the stench was emanating from. He could hear voices within, all of them belonging to men, but they were all too muffled to be heard clearly. The situation was quite clear in his mind: Inside were thugs, hopefully swordsmen, who had lured their target to the warehouse so as to slaughter them out of view. From the smell of it, Heishiro could tell there was definitely more than one victim.

Grabbing ahold of the handle, he effortlessly slid open the door, surprised that it wasn't locked, and casually took a peek inside. The scene that lay spread out before him caused the samurai to widen his eyes in shock.

Three village men, whose only crime would be harming the earth with their hoes, were surrounding a mysterious and large - but dead - demon. Before Mitsurugi had unintentionally brought in the weather, it would seem that they had been in the process of tying it up, prepping to destroy the remains. With a beast that size, it was most likely to be burned but due to current weather problems, they had to delay it.

The three men turned back to look at who had intruded in on their work and asked confusedly, "Uh, can we help you, sir?"

Still shocked from the monstrous entity that lay before him, Mitsurugi ignored their question and stuttered, "A demon…?"

Giving the rope he held in his hands a final tug, one of the farmers nodded. "I'm guessing you're not from around these parts. Demons are quite commonplace here, though this is the first we've seen one _this _big."

His friend nodded. "We were lucky that the demon huntress had been passing by when it happened upon our village."

Looking over the beast, Mitsurugi understood how such a creature came to be. Around these parts, the air was thick with evil as countless battles had been raged on these grounds. Many who lost their lives here were innocent women and children whose only crime, if one could even call it that, was being caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. Given an improper grave, the blood of those innocents seeped into the ground giving birth to such creatures as the one before him.

Removing his hand from the hilt of his sword he turned his back to the villagers and shut the door, allowing them their privacy. He had nearly forgotten his goal due to the demon's foul odor, but as the lightning flashed above him and the crack of the thunder sounded, it quickly returned to him and he made his way for the inn.

**XxxxxxX**

The elder who sat at the front counter continually counted the coins Heishiro had given to her as if she didn't trust his money. True, his money was looted from his fallen opponents, but from the way he saw it, dead people had no use for currency.

Finally, after ten minutes of her recounting the dingy coins, she grabbed out her notebook and shoved her round glasses up to her eyes. With aged eyes, she skimmed her writing before scribbling down more words. Despite the distrust she had for his currency, when she looked up at him, Mitsurugi saw a genuine smile grace her lips. Giving a front view of her face, Mitsurugi pictured her as the stereotypical grandmother, sharing stories and spoiling her many grandchildren.

In a sweet voice, the old lady said, "Your room is the third one down the hall." She pointed to the hallway on her left.

Giving her a nod of acknowledgement, Mitsurugi made his way down the corridor, but stopped in his tracks as he gave his area another look. Both walls that lined the hall held rooms making him wonder which third room belonged to him. Looking back at the old lady at the counter, he saw she had her hands busy dealing with the next patron and decided to shrug off his dilemma. It was no big deal; chances were neither was occupied anyhow.

Following his gut, he decided to go for the room on his left. Once the door was slid open, an average room consisting of nothing more than the necessities introduced itself to him. However, it wasn't the room Mitsurugi had found himself staring at, but the woman who was currently occupying it.

From the looks of it, she was in the process of getting dressed; the pink kimono she was preparing to slip into had yet to be tied properly while a sleeve hung off her shoulder, revealing her unmarred, alabaster skin. She had her back turned towards him but the samurai was already enjoying the sight presented to him.

"I would prefer you knock before you enter," the dark-haired beauty began to say as she looked over her bare shoulder.

When her face was visible to him as his was to hers, both froze on the spot. "It's you…" They both muttered simultaneously.

As if on instinct, Mitsurugi gripped his sword's hilt as he prepared for the inevitable battle that was bound to break out regardless of their current situation. It was one thing to have the misfortune to choose the wrong room out of a fifty-fifty chance and another to have the wrong room occupied. But then to have the occupant as _her _was a whole new sort of coincidence.

Taki, who had watched Mitsurugi's reaction, merely passed him a smile which although would make men swoon, only caused her rival to narrow his eyes in irritation. Casually, she returned her attention back to her kimono, pulling up the other sleeve before retrieving the obi that lay on the floor beside her. As she was in the process of tying it around her slim waist, she, almost patronizingly, spoke, "Let's try to remain civil now, shall we?"

Mitsurugi felt his eyebrow twitch as he reluctantly obeyed her, removing his hand from his sword. However, despite their "truce" he found his feet rooted to the spot that he stood on as his eyes were glued on the woman of his nightmares. He didn't know why, but at the moment, he found her rather…enticing. No longer was she the demon huntress who hunted him down at every turn, but a normal woman who desired to have expensive clothing and enjoyed a nice cup of sake at the end of the day.

Taki, knowing full well that the samurai was still watching her, casually reached for the brush on the dresser and began running it through her long, silky hair which was out of the ponytail Mitsurugi was accustomed to seeing it in. Now allowed to flow, free from its elastic confines, her hair cascaded down her back like a black pool of oil, teasing Mitsurugi with its shimmer. He felt his fingers itch with the desire to touch those glossy strands…

"I take it by the way you're standing there," Taki's feminine voice interrupted his thoughts, "you want to join me for dinner?" Her voice held an unfamiliar teasing tone to it. The ronin didn't know if he liked it or not.

"What are you talking about, woman?" He grumbled.

She turned around, presenting her kimono-clad self to him, and his eyes couldn't help but wander. She appeared like an average village woman and for some odd reason that impressed him. Even her face, which she had even taken the time to lightly powder, appeared softer and kinder. It was hard to picture a woman with a face like hers taking down a demon or wielding dual swords like she did.

Then there was that kimono. Regardless of it being a basic-patterned one, Taki's amazing build did it wonders. With the obi tied so tightly around her waist, her bust, which although was well covered, was well emphasized. But the color of it… He recalled the many encounters they had in the past and remembered the red outfit she always donned.

Looking at her now in this kimono, he noted that pink didn't suit her. It was much too innocent for her fierce and fiery personality.

The ninja walked up to him, her bare feet on the tatami mat hardly making a noise, and asked, "If not, then I assume you will be my roommate tonight?"

With the distance separating them hardly even a foot, Mitsurugi was able to smell the aroma that wafted from her. The scents of orchids and powder danced up his nose and massaged his brain. There had been countless times when they had been in such close proximities but never had he noticed this scent until now. Could it be that she had just taken a bath?

Just when he was conjuring the image of her lying in a tub, her armor and clothing lying on the floor beside her, the ninja once again spoke, shattering the image in his mind. "You're not speaking."

Looking down at the slightly shorter woman, he grunted. "I'd rather risk spending the night outside than to ever consider spending it with you." Without another word, he left the room, sliding the door shut behind him. On the other end, Taki continued to stare at the exit he had left closed before letting a small smile travel to her lips. In spite of his harsh words, she found the man amusing as he was dumbstruck as to how he should react regarding their sudden "truce."

**XxxxxxX**

Once he was comfortably settled in his own room, Mitsurugi immediately shed himself of his rain-stricken, mud-tracked, and bloodstained clothes. Left only in his loincloth, he dug through the drawers of the dresser, retrieving from it a simple kimono inns usually offered their guests.

As he slipped into the casual wear, he leaned back against the wall that separated him from the outside elements, and noticed that the weather had calmed down by a tenfold. The raindrops that should be thrashing against the lodgings' walls had soothed to gentle drips as it had been before the clouds arrived. Peering out the window located above his head, he saw that the sky had cleared, making way for the stars and moon.

It was so odd how quickly the weather could change. One minute it was fierce then the next, it was calm, enjoyable. He shifted his eyes towards the door and pictured the ninja woman across the hall. _Sort of like her. _He thought to himself.

As he continued to stare at the door, it opened up and before he was allowed to think twice, his hand had already reached for his sword. However, when it was revealed that it was only a mousy young lady, the innkeeper's granddaughter no doubt, his hand slowly withdrew from his blade.

With big brown eyes, she looked the room back and forth before planting her sight on the samurai. "Good evening sir," she began. "I've come to inform you of tonight's festivities."

"Festivities?" Mitsurugi repeated back to her.

She nodded. "Every month we celebrate the good harvest we have received from the earth. It is usually done on the night of the full moon as it is now." She gave him a big grin. "The storm almost cancelled the festivities, but it seems to have calmed down enough for us to continue. Everyone's invited to join us."

"I'll pass," Heishiro responded nonchalantly, his eyes shutting to further show his indifference.

The mousy girl smirked and turned down the hall. "Did I mention that there'll be free sake?" She said before leaving to inform the other guests.

When he heard his door shut, one of his eyes slid open while his lips curved into a smirk. Well then, if they were inviting him, he might as well make the most of it. Besides, who could pass up on an offer like that?

**XxxxxxX**

Within an hour, the whole village was all set up for their monthly festivities. Tables holding piles upon piles of food were spread throughout the once empty field and in the center of it all was a huge bonfire which despite the rain, remained lit. As the women danced and chatted, men stuffed their faces whilst their children chased each other up, around, and beneath the tables.

Taki, who had also been informed of tonight's activities, had been wandering around just like the others, stealing a bite of food here and there. During her trek of the town, she was greeted by many of the townsfolk, some recalling her to be the demon huntress who had saved their homes, others wanting nothing more than a good flirt. She took all of it in good stride, rewarding each of them with her calm smile.

As a group of children ran by her, she stopped and took the time to look around, deciding where she should go next. There was a group of rowdy a little ways away and it didn't take a genius to know that that was where the alcohol was located.

Continuing to stare at the area, wondering if she should indulge herself when the night was still young, a group of men, all of them intoxicated, were pulled away by their wives. When they were out of the way, Taki spotted that hidden behind them was an all too familiar samurai.

At first glance, he was hardly recognizable; donned in a something other than his hakama while his usual glum look was nowhere to be seen. He appeared relaxed, calm, and even likeable. She took a look at his hand and found the cause of his serenity: a sake bottle. She couldn't help but let out a childish giggle at her discovery.

Mitsurugi downed his – what was it? Seventh? Tenth? – drink as he listened to the men around him. One of the men, who had been telling everyone about the skeletons in his closet, had especially caught his attention and he listened to him as he told tales he would later regret.

When he became bored, Mitsurugi shifted his attention away from the boisterous man beside him and immediately caught the gaze of the ninja woman who, unbeknownst to him, had been staring at him for quite some time now. She stood a few yards away, still dressed in that pink kimono while her hair was now put into a neat bun. He couldn't help but wonder now if she was always so beautiful.

With his body in the alcohol's control, he extended his hand towards Taki, inviting the woman to join him. She watched his strange behavior with a raised eyebrow, but after putting little thought into the idea, she decided to make her way towards him, accepting his invite with her own hand.

"What is this?" She asked with a chuckle in her voice as he pulled her towards himself.

When she was well within his personal bubble, Taki finding it hard not to place her hands upon his chest and shoulders, Mitsurugi released her hand and poured another cup of sake. Surprising the woman, he offered the drink to her which she, after staring oddly at it, accepted.

He watched as she downed the shot, her lips remaining partly open and glistening when she had finished it. He licked his own dry lips as he continued to stare at the luscious pink ones she owned. What would those lips feel like against his own…?

Though Taki was an average drinker, the liquor she had just downed was far stronger than what she was accustomed to. She was sure that with two or three more shots, she would already be calling it quits. Looking up at her supposed "friend" for the evening, she wondered how few shots he had to still remain steady on his feet.

As she looked into his brown eyes, his hands, which were originally positioned at his sides, placed themselves on her arms while his lips took a dive for hers. Gasping from the sudden kiss, Taki struggled to release herself from his grip, but the second his hand traveled to the back of her head, keeping their lips melded together, she calmed down and let the moment take over. Soon enough, she was working with him to keep their kiss going.

After having their mouths crush one another's for a few more seconds, the need for air became to dire and thus, they pulled apart, a string of saliva still connecting them. Mitsurugi, who seemed unfazed by kissing his longtime rival, watched as she wiped her lips clean while her pale cheeks reached a pink color. He didn't know a woman like her was capable of blushing.

With his hand, which was still resting behind her head, he fingered her hair, pulling it from its bun and letting it down. When all the pins and barrettes dropped to the floor, he leaned in towards her, resting his chin on her shoulder and whispered, "I like it down…"

Taki's brain, which was still caught up in their moment of passion, could think of no words to say to his comment. Instead, she simply nodded before being pulled into his arms. While in this position, the two gazed warmly into the other's eyes, both of them thinking how right it felt to be with one another. Even Mitsurugi, who still had control of his own mind, found the pesky woman lovely and he desired more...

Taking her hand in his, he led her away from the crowd of onlookers and towards the inn. Taki, despite knowing what idea lurked in his mind, found she was unable to resist her own building lust and allowed herself to be taken to the destination he had in mind.

After entering the inn, which was deserted due to the celebration taking place, Mitsurugi steered the both of them into his assigned room – or was it hers? – and shut the door once they had entered. Although they were now in a shut room with nowhere to leave, the ronin still kept a firm grip on the woman's hand, preventing her from getting too far from him.

With eyes that resonated lust, he ran his finger beneath her collar, touching her bare skin and whispered huskily into her ear, "Let's see what you're hiding underneath…"

**XxxxxxX**

The village festivities had ended and although there was much to be cleaned, the partiers decided that it could wait until tomorrow. The only thing to be tended to before they retreated to their homes was the great bonfire.

As everyone piled into bed, two people, who had left the party early, lay awake on the futon they shared. Both nude and drenched in sweat, they listened to each other's heartbeat as the room around them remained pitch black and silent.

Mitsurugi lied on his back, hands behind his head, while the woman he had decided to bed with lay on her side; her fingers combing through the hairs on his chest while a bare leg draped over his thighs. Both had a lot on their minds, but it seemed the silence between them spoke all of it.

Leaning her head upwards, Taki landed a sweet kiss to his cheek before rubbing the stubble that ran about his jaw with her palm. "I prefer my men shaven," she whispered for the first time after their sex.

Mitsurugi only smirked at her comment. "That so?"

He felt her head bob up and down as she nodded. "But," she continued, "I don't think any other man could've given me a better session in lovemaking…"

With that grin still plastered on his face, he reached behind her and gave her round buttocks a pinch. He was sure that by now, after all it had gone through, her rear was beyond numb. She rewarded him with a small gasp as a blush made its way to her cheeks. "Stop that," Taki mumbled, swatting his hand from her bottom.

Satisfied with the reaction he received, Mitsurugi turned to his side so that they were now looking one another in the face. He studied the flush of her cheeks, running a finger along her jaw. "You look good in pink… If only," he added, "You were as good in bed as you look."

Taki raised a delicate eyebrow at the challenge. "Oh?" She pushed herself into a sitting position and roughly pushed Mitsurugi's shoulder back down against the futon. With the moon providing the only source of light, the samurai could see that although the tease was erased from her eyes, the lust within them still remained.

Smoothly, she slid up onto his stomach, her legs settled on either side of him, and with tantalizing fingers, she made a trail down his masculine chest. Spotting the grin he had on his face, she let out a little chuckle. "So you think I'm not good?" He licked his lips at the sexy tone she used. "You never even gave me a chance…" She bent over and landed a sloppy wet kiss to his lips, his stubble scratching her smooth face.

Refusing to allow him the chance to take control of their lip lock, Taki pulled away and very slowly she pushed herself downwards until she was now resting just below his navel. She passed him a devious glance before administering to him her form of love.

Before this night would be over, Mitsurugi would learn she was not a woman to be outdone.

**XxxxxxX**

The following morning most everyone in the village woke up sore, ashamed, and filled with regrets. Their heads pounded due to the consequences of the booze they consumed while others, who had been so ecstatic about the festivities, failed to gain any sort of sleep. Yet time waited for no man and despite their morning pains, they rose with the sun, preparing to start their daily chores.

Taki, just like the villagers, had risen with the sun only to find that she was alone, the space beside her cold from her bedfellow's absence. Propping herself up onto her elbow, she stared at the empty space and let a little smile form on her lips.

Guess she had no choice now but to return to her old ways and once again seek him out; this time, her intent being much more personal.

Mitsurugi, who had woken up only an hour before her, now stood on the edge of the village, looking back on the settlement as the sun rose above him. Even with the sake he downed, he was positive that throughout the entire night, he was well in control as he recalled every event to its finest detail.

He looked down at his sword and pondered his next move. Ever since Soul Edge lost its appeal, when the revelation that the true strength lied within the soul had reached him, it had been harder to seek his next destination. Now he had just continued to wander, seeking the strongest to compete against. But no matter how much he fought and defeated, he would still remain incomplete. Maybe it was time that he consider a whole new approach; settle down, start a family.

With his eyes set on the little inn out in the distance, he let a genuine smile cross his face. Maybe when the time was right. Besides, before marriage, he wanted to get to know his soon-to-be bride.

They would be seeing each other again, he just knew it. He placed a hand on his beard and rubbed the rough hairs as if pondering. But before that next encounter would happen he would have to shave now, wouldn't he?

With a grin plastered on his face, he turned away from the village and walked off towards the sunrise…

**End**


End file.
